The call of evil
by Sharpsnout
Summary: The time which the ministry of magic and the magical world has feared has finally come. Voldemort has declared war and is killing all who oppose him. Amongst the choas and death the werwolves are faced with a decision. Where do they stand? Chap. 15 up. RR
1. The Death Eaters

Disclaimer: own only Dan, Cameron, and Amber who you will meet later on. Everything else it belongs to JK Rowling! Lucky….. 

The ground crunched echoing through the dark woods as two robed figures walked along the dark path. Both figures cautiously looked around before lowering the hoods, which had covered their faces. 

"Lumos" the taller figure whispered as the end of his wand lit producing enough light to see by. 

The shorter figure let out a worried sigh.

"'ow much further do we 'ave till we reach the ministry?" he asked his voice shaking slightly.

"We're nearly there." The taller one said glancing at a map.

The shorter one looked around again.

"Cameron do ya think we're bein followed or somethin?" he asked.

Cameron shook his head.

"That's not possible we where so quiet its impossible that anyone knew of our purpose there." He looked at his friend "Dan what's wrong with you you're shaking? Its not that cold out here."

In the pale light from his wand, Cameron could see how scared his friend was.

"Its not the cold, I, I jus' cant shake the feelin that we're bein followed." Cameron sniffed the cool air, nothing smelt out of the ordinary. "Lets jus' keep walkin" Dan said his voice trembling "the sooner we're out of this wood the 'appier I'll be."

The two quickened their pace. A noise perked Cameron's instincts up, a flash of light shot from the trees missing them by a matter of inches. Another light shot up into the sky. A skull with a snake, Dan and Cameron stared at it in horror. And Cameron quickly used a reversing charm to put the light on his wand out.

"Damn it! It's the Death Mark! Cameron there's Death Eaters!" Dan said loudly.

"Dan you've got to run" Cameron said pushing Dan

"What!? What do you mean I got to run? We've both gotta get the 'ell outta here!" Dan said.

"No I can hold them off, you're the one who's got to get to the ministry, and you're the one with the information! I'm just your bodyguard, Dan go get out of here before I make you! You know I can and you know I will" Cameron said holding out his wand at his best friend. 

Dan stared at Cameron he was serious. Dan nodded solemnly. 

"Be careful, don't be a 'ero. You got it!? Do what you 'ave to then follow me."

"I'll hold them off then follow you as fast as I can, I'll be right behind you."

Dan closed his eyes and ran his hand through his black hair.

"See ya at the ministry then"

Cameron flashed Dan a reassuring grin

"Save me a cup of hot chocolate!" he said. "And let Amber know I'm ok."

Dan grinned and took off running as fast as he could. Cameron watched the outline of Dan become smaller and smaller, until he could no longer see him. 

Frowning with determination, Cameron stood his ground; the information Dan was carrying was an important necessity to the war that was being waged. For years the magical community had dreaded Voldemort's return, then after what had happened to Harry, who was one Dan and Cameron's best friends, at the Triwizard Tournament the Ministry knew what everyone had been dreading, was happening Voldemort had regained his power, he was back and his followers where back too and back with a vengeance. That had been when they had been 14, now 4 years later, Cameron now 18 had joined the war. Near the end of the groups 7th year, Dumbledore had told Cameron the truth surrounding his father's death. Cameron's father had been an informer for the Ministry, he had transformed into a wolf and spied on Voldemort and his supporters, he had been doing that job since his 7th year. Death Eaters killed Samric right before the start of Cameron's 1st year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had told Cameron all this. And Cameron pledged his services to the Ministry taking up the position his father had left. Cameron became an informer and had been for nearly a year. Dan who after school followed his dream to be a seeker for the Balley Castle Bats, but knowing the danger his family and friends where in, had taken a break from his Quidditch career and had enlisted his services. Cameron and Dan where both protected from curses because of the pendants they wore around their necks. The pendants had been enchanted by Merlin, blessed by a unicorn, and then bestowed to both Dan and Cameron's ancestors. The enchantment and the blessing protected the wearer from magical harm. It was Dumbledore knowing the pendants power, who had suggested Dan and Cameron go on a mission for the Ministry and bring back valuable information. Dumbledore knew they would be protected from Death Eaters. Though even Dumbledore wasn't sure how well the two pendents would fare against something like the killing curse. Cameron's job this mission had been just to make sure they got the message to the Ministry. But Cameron was going to do his true job and gather information for the Ministry and he was very proud of his job. His uncle Remus and Serena hadn't been too pleased but Cameron wasn't going to take no for an answer he was proud to fight for the Ministry.

Cameron slipped his pendent out from under his robes, and mumbled a quick prayer.

"Merlin help me as you helped my ancestor let me hold them off long enough for Dan to get to the Ministry."

The voices and footsteps where getting closer. Again the Death Mark shot into the night's sky just above the trees. Suddenly they came, 5,6,7,8,12 Death Eaters the numbers continued growing, their hoods drawn over their heads so their faces did not show. But Cameron had a pretty good idea he knew some of them. They came from behind him also out of the woods. A lump formed in Cameron's throat, they weren't after Dan and the messages at all. They could have easily come out while Cameron had stopped to check his map. Dan may not have wolf instincts but he knew something was there, Dan had known, why hadn't he picked up on it, Cameron thought.

Desperately he looked around hoping for an exit of some sort, a space not filled in by Death Eaters. But they had closed all the gaps; there was no way for him to escape. Why hadn't they gone for Dan, Cameron was glad they hadn't but still curious, Dan was the one with all the information, Cameron knew what the message contained but it was Dan who volunteered to carry it. Why did they want him? _As far as they know I'm just there to protect Dan_. 

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward he raised his wand and pointed it directly at Cameron.

__

What the hell Cameron thought.

"Avada Kedavra" the Death Eater shouted, green light shot out of the end of his wand. In the spilt second, it all seemed to go by in slow motion. Cameron knew there was no way to block the killing curse, no way to dodge it, no way to escape it. Cameron shut his eyes, _so this is it huh this is how I'm going to die same way as my dad, same way as so many others I never expected it be this early I haven't had the chance to really live. But I will not die on my knees!_ He thought. 

He felt a force hit him hard and he felt himself knocked to the ground. It took Cameron a few seconds to realize that he was still alive. Cameron stood up and he could hear all the Death Eaters muttering in shock. How did he do it? Cameron thought by all laws he should be dead right now, just like that spider in 4th year when Mad Eye Moody had shown them the Killing Curse just like so many others who had faced the Killing Curse none of them had lived too tell the tale. Cameron looked down at his pendent it was glowing green. His pendent had saved him it had blocked the curse for him; Cameron picked it up and held it in his fist. Breathing heavy.

"He blocked the killing curse!" One of the Death Eaters shouted

"This is the one His Lordship wants!"

The Death Eaters closed in around Cameron he fought them punching and struggling as best he could, but there was too many of them and they quickly and without much effort overpowered him. The last thing Cameron saw before blackness swept over him was one of the Death Eaters pulling a bag over his head.

***********************************************************************************

Ok all here is where you come into play……….pleeeeeeaassssssseeeeeeeee, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer: As I have proclaimed before don't own anythin cept Dan, Cameron……. Everyone else is property of JK Rowling! 

************************************************************************

Cameron wasn't sure how long he slept all he knew was when he awoke he laying face down his feet shackled together and his hands bound tightly behind his back. The bag was still over his head and Cameron could feel a rope tied tightly around his neck keeping the bag firmly on his head. Cameron struggled trying to slip his hands free but it was no use. A sharp pain in his ribs stopped Cameron from struggling someone had kicked him. He felt himself pulled to his feet. The person half dragged half carried Cameron, Cameron wasn't sure how far they walked nor did he really care. Cameron was focused on getting at least his hands untied. A few times he tripped as the person guiding him walked him over rocks and stumps. The bag prevented Cameron from really smelling anything outside of it. So he was unable to tell where they where. Cameron's hands worked quietly trying to loosen the ropes that bound him. Suddenly they stopped and someone pushing his back forcefully forced Cameron onto his knees. He heard voices speaking around him and one of the voices sent chills down his spine.

"Remove the hood," the bone chilling voice commanded. 

The rope, which had been tied around Cameron's neck, was loosened and Cameron felt the hood removed. A rush of cool air hit his face and Cameron gratefully breathed it in. Quickly Cameron looked around, he was in what appeared to be a camp in a clearing. Remembering the map Cameron knew that the only clearing in the woods was about a mile to 2 miles from the road, which would lead him to the ministry. As soon as he was untied Cameron knew he must transform into a wolf and run to that path and get to the ministry. 

"Don't even try planning an escape my young friend, there are guards at every possible exit, you'll never get through. You may think you know where you are but your mistaken."

Cameron's eyes rested on the owner of the voice, he stared in horror, his face unchanging however. He was before Lord Voldemort. A hand hit him hard on the back of his head forcing his head down low.

"Bow before your master!" a voice said behind him.

"I do not bow before anyone!" Cameron snapped, his temper growing "I do not see you bowing!" 

The Death Eater raised his hand again. But Voldemort held up a hand.

"He does have a very good point." Voldemort said calmly "Imperio" he said, the Death Eater was forced upon his knees his head bowed beside Cameron. 

"You do not bow before anyone?" One of the Death Eaters snickered "yet you bow before your master."

"He is not my master" Cameron shot back. He recognized the voice of the Death Eater. It was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had long hated Harry Potter and his group of friends. Consisting of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dan Tomas, and Cameron himself. Malfoy was one of the Slytherins they totally expected to join the Dark Side and after his disappearance after their 7th year, Cameron knew now where he had gone.

"You have much strength. And much bravery those are what I'm in great need of right now." Voldemort said his eyes angrily sweeping over a group of Death Eaters. 

"I will never join the Dark Side if that is what you are implying" Cameron said angrily.

The Death Eaters laughed and Voldemort laughed a cruel laugh with them.

"You will my boy, you will." The cruel laughing continued, Cameron knew that Voldemort wanted him to lose his temper to do something foolish. But Cameron wasn't going to he would not sink that low. "Lock him up" Voldemort commanded, Cameron was lifted to his knees and began being walked away "we'll begin the training tomorrow." His evil laugh filled the clearing and Cameron could still hear it and the Death Eaters echoing through the forest.

**************************************************************************************

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PPL Please review I'd really, really, really, appreciate it.


	3. a new alli

Disclaimer: same as before. I own Cameron, Dan, Sam, Max, Amber, I don't own anythin else. I only wish I did.

************************************************************************

Cameron was thrown into a cage like cave. From what he could see the back of the cave was only about 20 to 30 feet from the cell door. So the cell was not that large. Cameron fell into the wall of the cave; he laid there his head resting against the cool ground. He was forming a plan in his mind when a voice brought his attention up. He slowly and with difficulty pulled himself into a sitting position. He looked across cave. The figure of a man was sitting there. From what Cameron could see it looked like this man had been through Hell and back, his face reminded Cameron of someone, then Cameron remembered this was what Sirius Black had looked like when the group had first met him thinking he was a murder only Sirius had been innocent. This man had the same sunken face like a skeleton, this man looked like he had been through Azkaban.

            "My they're just coming in younger and younger," the man croaked. "How old are you boy? 16 17?" 

Cameron didn't know whether to answer or not, however his instinct told him that the man was ok. Cameron's memory told him he knew this man. But Cameron ignored that.

            "18 Sir" Cameron said, 

The man whistled 

            "Kids," he said shaking his head "they're bringing kids into this" he looked at Cameron "kinda hard to tell how old your are boy, your going grey"

Cameron sighed; he knew that, his hair had started turning grey just after his 16th birthday, according to Remus, graying at an early age was a Lupin family trait. He had some grey in his fawn hair here and there but not a whole lot at the moment. Cameron knew the older he became the more the grey would increase.

"How long have you been here?" Cameron asked

The man laughed 

            "Lost count been here so long, suppose it be about 8 years"

Cameron stared at the man, 8 years Cameron had been at Hogwarts less then that. What had this man done to be taken prisoner?

            "What did you do?" Cameron asked curious 

            "Years ago I held a very important job at the Ministry of Magic, and Voldemort's supporters felt I would be useful when Voldemort regained his power. Nearly 2 years later I'm still waiting here" The man's dark eyes stared hard at Cameron "you work at the Ministry don't you boy?"

Cameron nodded a little.

            "Sort of" 

            "How are things there, still the same?"

Cameron shrugged

            "I guess so, I'm kinda not in the ministry I just work for them."

The man smiled as though he knew something.

            "You have any idea why they brought you here?" he asked Cameron shook his head.

            "No"

The man's smile turned into a frown.

            "Boy your in for a hell of a few days." He paused "I know I went through it."

That was it the man wouldn't say any more the rest of the night. Except when dinner came. Food consisting of bread and water appeared before them. The man took his share of bread and water and nudged the plate over to Cameron. Who wouldn't take it. It wasn't that he couldn't get to it; Cameron wasn't going to eat anything they gave him. He knew what kind of potions could be put into food or drink to make someone do something. Cameron had gone through training, all informers for the ministry went through 2 weeks of training before they where sent out into the field. One of the things they where taught was not to accept anything from suspected Death Eaters.

            "Listen kid you've got to eat, you'll need you strength for tomorrow." The man said grimly "ah let me guess you went through training at the Ministry. I think I know your job now." Cameron looked up. "You're an informer aren't you?" Cameron looked away from the man; he wasn't going to admit anything. "Kid I'll tell you this much, if you're an informer, I know what you where trained to and not to do. I went through the same training, and I'll tell it too you straight now. All that training? Forget it. That shit will never help you here." Slowly Cameron looked at the man. "You are aren't you?"

Cameron nodded.

            "What do they want me for?" Cameron asked

            "Specifically I don't know why you're here. I was taken prisoner because I'm not just a wizard. I have abilities that Voldemort's followers felt would help them win this damn war."

Cameron didn't know what to say. He knew one thing; he wasn't going to be prisoner here for 8 years he'd get out of here.

************************************************************************

Ok please Reveiw everyone. I really desperately would like to know what you think of this. No flames ppppppppllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaassssssse


	4. Adva Cadva!

Disclaimer: lets see I own Cameron, Sam, Dan, Amber, Tris, Max, and my buddy Clear Shadow owns Serena and the twins. Everythin else that belongs to JK Rowling. Please R+R

***********************************************************************

The next night was as the man had predicted, hell. Voldemort had Death Eaters use the killing curse on him a number of times, and Voldemort was very pleased to discover that the killing curse did not affect Cameron. However he was not pleased when Cameron wouldn't tell him how he was able to block it. So Voldemort instructed his Death Eaters to try a series of spells and curses on Cameron trying to basically beat it out of him. Cameron though in great pain refused to talk. So now he was back in his cell, the food had appeared and once again Cameron refused to eat. Every part of him ached and could still feel some of the curses such as the remembrance curse, a curse that forces the victim to relive their most painful memory whipping through his body. The pendent Cameron wore protected him from being killed or controlled by curses, but it didn't stop him from feeling the pain associated with them. Cameron's painful memory was still flashing through his mind as he rested his head in his hands trying to fight the curse. 

            "Your one brave kid." The man said as he ate 

            "Why?" Cameron said angrily "because I don't fall before Voldemort out of fear?"

The man chuckled 

            "You've got spirit kid, you went to Hogwarts correct?" Cameron nodded "Bet you where in Gryffindor" Cameron nodded again. "See a few days before my arrest my son received his letter for Hogwarts, never got see what house he made it in nor what he did. You've lost somebody close to you haven't you?"

            "Yea" Cameron said grimly "a few times" he sighed 

"Bet your mother was one"

Cameron looked at the man 

"What makes you say that?" he asked

"You've got that look in your eyes, the kind of look someone has when they've never had that one thing everyone deserves to have. Never knew her did ya?" 

Cameron shook his head

            "She died giving birth to me," he said. 

            "So I'm guessing your dad raised you?"

Cameron smiled a little

            "My dad, my grandparents, and my uncle."

            "Bet they're all proud of you"

            "Well my uncle is sort of, he wasn't very keen on my decision"

            "Bout your dad?"

            "Wouldn't know, he died right before my 1st year at Hogwarts started."

A fire light shown into the cave, Cameron crawled over to the door and peeked out through the bars, Voldemort was talking to another wizard, who seemed to be an adviser of some sort.

            "Tomorrow my lord, it must be tomorrow, the other side is getting stronger. They've enlisted the help of the Giants, the Acromantula's, the leprechauns, and they're in the talks of enlisting the Sirens. We can't wait any longer. All we have in our service are the Dementors and the Vampires"

            "The ministry may be keen on enlisting Giants, Acromantula's, leprechauns, and Sirens. But they are too fearful to enlist Vampires and other dark creatures."

            "I'm not to keen on enlisting Dark Creatures either especially them! They're terrors my lord, they cant be controlled."

            "I can control them, they would be foolish to join the other side. A normal wizard may be incapable of controlling them but I however am not a normal wizard I'm more powerful then a normal wizard."

            "I do not mean to question you my lord, but can you be sure that the boy is one of them. And can you be sure that not only will he do what you ask, but will be able to convince the others?"

            "I'm very sure the boy will follow my biding. He is no fool, he knows what I can do to him and too his kind. Serena!" Cameron looked sharply to his left. The half-siren who had once been his teacher and was now his aunt, never looked so cold and cruel before. And it sent chills up Cameron's spine. On her back she had a sling holding the male twin, Charlie and in front of her she held the female twin Kalista. Cameron's young cousins. 

            "What is it my father?"

            "The Ministry is enlisting the help of Sirens?"

            "They will not fight for us, father, a pure blood Siren by nature cannot hurt another living being unless they are protecting something. They feel our cause is not worthy of their protection. It is unfortunate, but I am strong enough to fight any siren. What of the boy? Is he one of the creatures you seek?"   

The fire grew larger and the light shown over Cameron's face. 

            "You're right the fact that the sirens refuse to help us is unfortunate but it is no matter. And as far as him being one of them, I'm very confident that he is. We are already sure of the other one, and from what I have been told he is one of them, and the boy is also." Serena locked eyes with him and he saw their cheerful glimmer.

            "What if he cannot convince his kind, what if they don't listen?"

            "I'm going to give them reason to listen. They will listen they will have no choice with their very existence on the line."

Cameron's hands clenched the bars tightly. Voldemort knew, he knew Cameron was a half werewolf, he knew it. Whatever they wanted him to do he wouldn't do it. Cameron pledged in his mind. _I won't work for Voldemort; I will not do his bidding_!

************************************************************************

Ok ppl's that's chapter 4. U know the drill Review pretty please! No flames danke!


	5. The Death Mark

Disclaimer: like I've said I own Dan, Cameron, Sam….. Clearshadow owns Serena and the munchkins.

Dan: Munchkins? As in Dunkin' Donuts Munchkins?

Me: no as in Charlie and Kali

Dan: meep *runs away*

Me: *shakes head in disgust* their only 2 years old you are such a wimp. And you call yourself a Seeker!

************************************************************************

The next night, Cameron was once again dragged out of the cell. Voldemort was standing there waiting.

            "You my boy have a job to do" he said

            "I told you I won't work for you, you'll never make me!"

            "I know what you are boy! I know who you are! Don't fight it!" 

Voldemort took out his wand; two Death Eaters held Cameron down and pulled the sleeve of his robes up reveling his left arm. Cameron struggled, but all his wolf strength was no match, he was weak from imprisonment and still feeling the pain of the curses. The tip of Voldemort's wand touched Cameron's skin, a burning pain shot into his arm, he tried to pull away but the Death Eaters held him down. Cameron could see the beginnings of a mark appearing on his arm, a skull was beginning to show, Voldemort was giving him the Death Mark. Suddenly however Voldemort's wand shot out of his hand missing several Death Eaters and landed sticking out of a tree trunk quivering like a freshly shot arrow. Cameron glanced at his arm, the burning still there but not as painful as it was. The Death Mark only half complete was visible on his arm. A Death Eater retrieved the wand and handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort began laughing; Cameron felt his face grow red with anger. _He's taunting me, either he is truly insane or he knows something I do not_. Cameron thought. Voldemort once again brought his wand onto Cameron's arm and just like before a second of burning pain then the wand was flung out of Voldemort's hands. Voldemort retrieved his wand and with a wave of his hand signaled the Death Eaters holding Cameron down off. Voldemort levitated Cameron a few feet off the ground. So he was eye level with Lord Voldemort. It felt as if a pair of invisible hands where holding Cameron by the collar of his robes. He did not struggle nor did he flinch. Cameron just stared into Voldemort's cruel angry eyes.

            "You fight the mark boy. Why? Your kind is one of us. You are one of us. Where do you think you belong? Along side Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic? No! They are just using you. A werewolf half or full blood, belongs with the Dark Side! The Ministry had been after disposing of all Werewolves for thousands of years! You are a Dark Creature why do you not accept it!?"

            "Because!" Cameron choked out "I want to be there to celebrate with my friends when we finally kick all your ass's!" 

Voldemort sent Cameron flying into a rock and Cameron could feel his arm slice open on a sharp rock, Cameron laid dazed for a moment his eyes focused on the rock which he had cut his arm on, to his horror it wasn't a rock at all, it was a knife with a silver blade and handle.

            "If you are not a werewolf or do not have werewolf blood flowing through your veins, then the silver will not affect you." Voldemort said

Pain ripped through Cameron's arms a sharp burning pain as though he had been stabbed with a red-hot knife. The pain travel up his arm and down into his heart, Cameron could feel the pain in his heart and couldn't catch his breath very well. He yelled out in agony unable to keep it to himself. It was the last thing he felt before he blacked out.

************************************************************************

OK now its your turn to help me out please review I would really appreciate it. Flames however are not welcome. *bows* thank you.


	6. Samric Lupin? Alive?

Disclaimer: I own Cameron, Dan, Sam, the werewolf council…. However Clearshadow owns Serena and the Twins. SO please read and review.

************************************************************************

"_There you are son" his dad's voice said, "You gave us all quite a scare. _Cameron looked around his dad was leaning over him laying a wet cloth on his forehead; he was in his old room in his old bed. Cameron closed hiseyes hardly daring to believe it, when he opened them room was gone, he was no longer in his bed, Cameron saw what was really before him, he was laying on the ground staring up at the cave ceiling. And the man, was leaning over him was patting his forehead with a wet cloth.

"Easy son, your in for a rough night, if it hasn't been one already." He said

Cameron blinked

"Wha-" he started to say, but even just speaking hurt.

"shhhh" the man said "you got a good dose of sliver, you've been out since last night."

Cameron painfully sat up and looked outside. It was dark and the quarter moon shone down illuminating the cave.

"How'd you know it was the silver?"

"Because the same thing happens to me if I slice myself on the damn stuff."

Cameron stared at the man

"Yo- you- you're a werewolf?" he sputtered

"Not full, half"

Cameron felt the words caught in his throat.

"I'm half too" he managed to say

The man stared in shock

"Naw you couldn't be. My families the only half werewolves around here."

"That's what my families always thought," Cameron started thinking, "Maybe that's why Voldemort wants us, because we're both half werewolves. But what could two half werewolves do for him?"

Before the man could answer the cell door flew open and Voldemort himself came in, followed by Serena and the twins.

"Now that you've had some time to rest and think about my offer, will you join willingly?" he asked.

"Never!" Cameron said defensively.

"Then you give me no choice. Boy you will go to the Werewolf Council you will tell the elders or whatever sort of leadership you have that the werewolves are to finally join the war." Cameron began shaking his head in a defensive 'no' "And you will inform the Werewolf community that either they join the Dark Side willingly or-"

"NEVER" Cameron shouted

"Or I shall capture everyone with werewolf blood or connected to a werewolf in anyway in England, and in front of the others one by one execute them! Until they agree to join me!"

"NO!" Cameron shouted his voice shaking.

"And I will personally see to it that you­r family is the first ones executed and you will watch as one by one the ones you love perish! Each and every one of them! Do you still refuse?"

Cameron nodded defiantly.

"Fine then I shall demonstrate" Voldemort said. "Werewolf you shall watch the first member of your family to perish because of your stupidity and pride!" Two Death Eaters dragged the man to his feet. "I truly hope you've enjoyed the last moments with your father!" Voldemort said cruelly pointing his wand at the man. _Father_? Cameron thought _that's my dad he's, he's still alive_? "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted,

"NO DAD!!!!!!!" Cameron shouted and without thinking he jumped in front of the man his father, the curse hit him straight on but like before did not kill him instead it simply knocked him painfully to the ground. 

"Cameron" his father said pulling him too his feet. "What where you thinking?"

Cameron was about to answer when a Death Eater tried to conjure up shackles to put on him. Cameron dodged them easily. 

"Run now! Go!" Sam shouted pushing Cameron towards the open cell door

"Not without you I'm not!" Cameron shot back 

"GO!"

Sam pushed Cameron hard towards the door. But before he could get to the door. Voldemort levitated Cameron high in the air with his wand.

"That was foolish boy!" he cackled "but now that will be my blackmail for you."

Cameron glared at him he tried to wolf out but couldn't break the stare with Voldemort as if he had Cameron in some sort of trance. "You know your fathers alive, 8 years you've lived your life thinking that your father was dead. Now you know he is not, either go to the rest of the werewolves and convince them too join me or your fathers life shall be mine."

Cameron put his head down. He had no choice. He wasn't going to loose his father again. Nodding solemnly he uttered two words under his breath loud enough for Voldemort to hear

"Damn you."

************************************************************************

Thanks 4 readin now if you'd please be so kind as to review for me. No flames. Thanks. *bows* Sharpsnout


	7. The werwolf city

Disclaimer: I own Cameron and the werewolf city (all members included) I also own the werewolf council lucky me and the werewolf elders. That's pretty much it.

************************************************************************

The crunching ground echoed through the trees as Cameron hurriedly walked along the path. Above him the half moon light his path. Cameron glanced at it and quickened his pace. He had to get to the Elders before the full moon. The next night would be one of the meetings held twice a year. Cameron closed his eyes and concentrated, changing into a wolf. He knew he could travel faster as a wolf then as a human. Cameron ran the entire night, reaching a small city just as the dawn was breaking over the hills, the city was where many of the werewolves in England lived and where the Elders met, it was deep in a valley far from any other towns, the ministry didn't know about it nor did any muggles. Cameron entered the city and transformed back to human. He looked around and headed towards the largest building in the town. It was an old mansion, which had been restored by the werewolves after the city had been abandoned by muggles. Cameron approached the door and knocked. A tall guard opened the door.

            "What can I do for you boy?" he asked

            "My name is Cameron Lupin, I need to speak with the Elders its urgent." 

            "Lupin?" The guard asked "Cameron your uncle has been going crazy wondering where you are. We've been getting owls from him for the past few nights. Where the hell have you been?" 

            "That is why I must speak with the Elders it's a matter of life and death."

The guard nodded. He opened the door wide enough for Cameron to come in. Cameron looked around the last time he had been in here was when he was around 5 and had come with his grandfather.

            "Follow me," said the guard walking up a set of large stairs. "The other Elders will not arrive for another few hours. But Mr. Tyler is inside his office." 

They walked down a long hall and stopped in front of a closed door. The guard knocked and a gruff voice called

            "Come in."

The guard pushed open the door and walked inside, Cameron followed in suit. Inside sitting at a large wooden desk was Mr. Tyler, he had known Cameron's whole family, and had been very good friends with Cameron's grandfather Charles Lupin. He was the oldest and the wisest of all the elders. Mr. Tyler was a short chubby man with a long graying beard. The last time Cameron had seen the old man was after his fathers "death". His slightly scared face had scared Cameron when he was younger, but now Cameron approached the aging man. Mr. Tyler smiled

            "Well I'll be Cameron Lupin, last time I saw you, you must have been no taller then well me. Now look at you a man, still look just like your uncle maybe even more since I last saw you. How is everything? How's Remus? Heard he finally settled down" he said shaking Cameron's hand and offering him a seat. "Thank you Henry that's fine," he said to the guard who bowed and left. 

            "Remus is fine, he and my aunt had twins, girl and a boy." Cameron said.

"That's wonderful, must get over there and meet the tykes. What are they're names?"

"Charlie and Kalista."

Tyler nodded smiling

"So Cameron what brings you out here? You do know that the entire ministry in frenzying trying to find you?"

Cameron nodded

            "I kind of suspected that might happen."

            "So where have you been? You know now a days aren't the best a times to be going off camping."

            "Mr. Tyler" Cameron said not really sure how to begin "where I have been for the past few days I cant tell you specifically because I have no idea myself. But I can say this, I was taken prisoner by Lord Voldemort." Mr. Tyler looked shocked. "To deliver a message to the Elders from him."

            "Which is?" Tyler asked looking fearful

            "He wants the Werewolves to join the Dark Side of the war." Cameron said his head down.

            "Cameron did he tell you what would happen if we refused?"

 Cameron nodded solemnly 

"Then speak up what is it?"

            "These are his exact words 'either the Werewolves agree to join me, or I shall hunt them and everyone connected to a werewolf down take them prisoner, and one by one in front of the others execute them.' And he said that my family would be the first ones to die."

Tyler's face did not change as Cameron told him everything, which had happened to him after being captured by the Death Eaters Including the fact that Samric Lupin was still alive.

"Cameron I wish I didn't have to do this but at the meeting tonight, I will bring up this issue and the other Elders will want to hear it from you. You will have too retell it too them as well. The Lupin family is very well known and very respected here, but convincing the council may prove harder then we hope. The other Elders will need proof."

Cameron's face grew grimmer as he clutched his left arm. The thought of what lay partially complete under the sleeve of his robes burned deep inside of him.

            "Proof is one thing we are not lacking Elder Tyler." He said "but what will be decided? Will we join Voldemort?" 

Tyler shook his head

            "It is up to the Elders and we must take a vote on it. Don't worry Cameron I will do everything in my power to protect your family. I will send an owl the other countries should hear this. They can help us. I fear we will need all the aid we can obtain. This is no longer a English matter this is now an entire Werewolf decision."

************************************************************************

Now then its time for you do to yer part. Please review I'd appreciate it greatly. No flames please.


	8. To join the ministry or not to join the ...

Disclaimer: as I've been sayin I don't own everything thing, just Cameron, the werewolf council, and the elders. That's it.

************************************************************************

            "Maybe joining the Dark Side would be for the best!"

            "Here, here!"

            "Agreed!" 

            "No, we must find a way to resist"

            "YES!"

Cameron leaned into the seat next to Mr. Tyler and put his head in his hands messaging his temples. The 6 Elders, and 12, representative werewolves from 12 countries had been arguing like this for nearly 5 hours, with no agreement decided yet. Tension was high from the werewolves that thought joining Voldemort was a good idea and those who disagreed. The pervious day the representatives had arrived, apparting in, or coming by Floo Powder.

            "Nein, Nein!" shouted Hans Wagner a German representative. Cameron had met him a few times; he was only a few years older then Cameron and one of the youngest representatives present. "The German verewolves vill not join the Dark Side. ve vill villingly help our English verevolf brothers but ve vill not if you join The Dark Lord. It has been decided that ve vill not join the var at all. The German vizards plan to stay out of the var until ve cannot avoid it no longer. This is a British var at the moment, only England and its surrounding countries are involved"

            "Typical of you German wolves running with your tails between your legs huh?" A tall thin man with graying hair shouted. 

Cameron recognized him he was the Italian representative and if Cameron remembered correctly he was hot-tempered and always angry about something.

            "VERZEIHUNG!" Hanes shouted back "since vhen has Germany not been behind the vizards of England? Or any other country that has called for our help? Right now ve are avoiding joining the var at all costs. Voldemort has left Germany alone, for the time being. Was vill happen if ve voluntarily join the var fighting vith the verwolves? Huh? I tell you vas. The German Ministry has a better understanding vith the verewolves in Germany. Ve get along much better. If the verewolves join then Germany vould back us up by any means, giving the Dark Lord a reason to go into Germany, Czechoslovakia, Austria, Poland, and other surrounding countries and do vas he has done to England. Germany is not prepared to defend herself against another Dark side attack. Neither are any of our neighbors." Hans put his head down "England has our full support, but ve vill not fight The Dark Lord vith you."

            "OK OK!" Yelled a young women standing up. "How do we know for certain that Voldemort is indeed after the Werewolves?" 

Cameron looked over at her, as did all the others in the room. She appeared to be only a year or 2 older then Cameron. She had blonde hair and unlike everyone else present who where all wearing the traditional representative robes. She wore jeans and a tank top. 

            "May I ask what country you are representing young women?" Tyler asked lowering his glasses.

            "My name is Meredith Doyle, I'm here on behalf of the Werewolves of the United States"

The entire room began buzzing. The US had never sent a representative over, though they had been invited to attend meetings countless times. 

Cameron stood up

            "Forgive me for asking. But why has the US werewolves decided to come over here now?" he shouted.

            "Who are you?" Meredith asked glaring at Cameron.

            "Cameron Lupin, of the Lupin Clan." 

Another wave of buzzing burst out.

            "Lupin?" Meredith asked "and what country do you represent?"

            "If you American Verewolves vere not so private and disclosed from your European counterparts. You vould know who the Lupin family is," Hans shouted

Meredith crossed her arms and looked at Hans expectedly 

            "Well why don't you inform me then?"

            "The Lupin's are the oldest werewolf clan in Europe, they're ancestor was apprenticed to Merlin himself." One of the Elders explained.

Meredith looked at Cameron smirking 

            "Oh yes now I remember, your family is the half breed family. Your not even a true werewolf."

            "Look we are not here to discuss whether or not I'm a true werewolf. We are here to discuss what we are going to do about Voldemort." Cameron shouted angrily. "I don't know about anyone else in this room. But I want to protect my family from the Dark Lord."

 The room buzzed in agreement.

Tyler glanced at Meredith

            "Too answer your early question Ms. Doyle. Voldemort himself took one of our member's prisoner. He released him so he could bring a message to us."

            "Elder Tyler" The French representative said standing up. "May we ask? What was the message and who was it that was captured?"

Tyler glanced at Cameron.

            "It was I" Cameron said. 

The entire room was silent. 

Soon the silence was broken by the sound of cruel laughter. All eyes turned to where the Italian representative was sitting. His name Cameron now remembered was Sebastian Sesesteto. He was in his late 50s, and hated the Lupin's.

            "You are going to believe the tale of a child?" Sebastian sneered.

            "I see no children here, Mr. Sesesteto." Tyler said, "You however are acting very much like one."

            "Elders how can you be sure his story is true?"

            "Why would I lie about something like this?" Cameron said angrily 

            "Why is a half breed even allowed to sit in on these meetings? What's next muggles? The Ministry? Sirens? The entire Lupin clan is a disgrace to werewolves. Only what two of them even have become true werewolves?" Sesesteto said still sneering. "And one of those 2 has disgraced werewolves by marrying a Siren!" he said "They are no more werewolves then a poodle."

Cameron felt his face going hot; the entire room was silent and staring at Sesesteto. 

            "You are out of order Sebastian." Elder Michel shouted standing up. "Who cares whether the Lupin's are werewolves or not? Just because they are not full-blooded wolves? We are proud to have them in our ranks. At any rate this meeting is about deciding where our loyalties lie."

            "So you are taking the side of this half breed!" Sesesteto shouted. "Who among you" he said sweeping his hand across the room "who among you truly believes the story of a puppy!"

The mummers that swept around the room enlightened the fire burning deep inside Cameron. They wanted proof then damn it he'd give them some proof.

            "YOU WANT PROOF? YOU WANT EVIDENCE? I CAN PROVE TO YOU ALL THAT WHAT I SPEAK OF IS TRUE WHETHER WE WISH TO BELIEVE IT POSSIBLE OR NOT!" Cameron shouted he stepped into the center of the room, all eyes where on him now. "HERE IS YOUR PROOF!" He pulled up the sleeve of his robe and showed the half completed Dark Mark too all those present. No one said a word. Not even Sesesteto, everyone was staring at the mark. Some had a look of shock on their faces some a look of pure fear, others looked like they had been petrified. "I have seen Voldemort, I've seen their camp. Everything I tell you is true and I can also tell you if we don't act now, more innocent people will perish! If we do not make a decision Voldemort will hunt each and everyone of us down! And one by one kill us! Exterminate us! He does not care if he has the werewolves fighting for him, as long as they are not there to fight for the Ministry's side!" Cameron looked around the room "Enough blood has been spilled it is time we fight Voldemort, he is correct we have put off joining the war long enough. If we must fight, then I say we fight to protect those we love."

There was a long silence, and the tension couldn't have been cut with a sharp sword. Then Elder Tyler stood up his wise old eyes sweeping across the room.

            "Mr. Lupin is correct, it is time to stop hiding in our cities away from the rest of the magical community and face the threat of Voldemort. In order to decide where we are too place our loyalties. A vote must be taken. You have all heard the testimonies. And you will all make your own decisions. I would like the nations diplomat to stand up if they're country has decided to join the war. Then we will all as one take a silent vote on whether to fight with or against Voldemort."

The diplomats stood up and began sounding off all around Cameron.

            "Norway!"

            "Russia!"

            "France!"

            "Sweden!"

            "Australia!" 

            "Romania!"

            "Switzerland!"

            "Denmark!"

Meredith hesitated for a moment. She leaned over to speak with the diplomat from Canada. Then she nodded and stood up.

            "The United States!" she shouted "And Canada!"

            "Egypt!"

Sestetio nodded and stood up.

            "Italy!" he bellowed. 

Tyler looked around

            "All countries minus Germany." Tyler said "And Hans you do not intend to reconsider?"

Hans shook his head.

            "Germany has decided ve vill only fight in this var if it becomes necessary to protect our families and our verewolf brothers and sisters." Hans stood up "Germany has sent a message to England however, 've vill help you all by any means ve can spare, but ve vill not fight.' That is their vords." Hans lowered his head "I am sorry." He said apologizing.

            "Now a silent vote will be taken, but first I think we should have certain individuals explain to us their reasoning for their decision." Tyler looked over at Cameron. Who was beginning to feel older then 18 standing there with the Werewolf Council. "Mr. Lupin if you please the floor is yours."

Cameron took a deep breath Tyler had warned him that he might need to speak, Cameron didn't want to join Voldemort it would put him against everything he believed in it would turn him against his family and friends.

            "As far as the Ministry of Magic is concerned we are terrifying beasts, beasts that they must do their best to exterminate. We are dark creatures they say. What do you people think will happen if we join Voldemort! What if at the end of the damn war the light side is victorious and us having already joined the Dark Side we will be targeted and it will give the Ministry a reason to carry out its decision to finally get ride of the werewolves in England, and who knows this decision may very well carry over to all of Europe into Asia, even the United States will not be spared as the fear spreads into its soil corrupting and completing the vicious circle that will engulf the entire Wizarding World. Years ago the Ministry was in the plans for promoting a Werewolf Registration Regulation, which would have exposed every werewolf in England including here in the Werewolf City. My grandfather was the only member of the Werewolf Council to also be apart of the Ministry; he was able to reach the ministry before this law could be passed and convince the Ministry not to pass this law. However the Ministry is still trying they have been trying for years. If we can convince the Ministry that we will fight for them and not Voldemort we will be protected."

            "But what if we help them win the war and when its all said and done they toss us aside and pass this law which you speak of!" One of the Elders asked

            "I do not know what then it is just a chance that we'll have to take. The future is not my greatest concern my concern is the here and now. We must join the ministry even if it means fighting alongside our enemies." Cameron paused as a sharp pain erupted from his stomach knowing what laid upon the decision of the Werewolves, his fathers life. 

Tyler saw the look on Cameron's face. But knew Cameron spoke the truth. Joining the Ministry was their best option, however it wouldn't be convincing the werewolves of this it would be the Ministry of Magic.

            "Anyone for joining the Dark side?" Tyler asked "feel free to stand up and address the council voice your opinions now or let them forever rest with you."

Not a single hand raised not even Sestitio who Cameron was positive would push joining the Dark Side. "Then it is settled, the Werewolves are now fighting in the war." Tyler paused "now for the most difficult part of the process, convincing the Ministry of Magic. We will need to send a representative of some sort to negotiate with the Ministry to convince them that we are behind them." 

The room went silent Cameron looked around no one seemed eager to take that job. Cameron knew why to, to make oneself known to the Ministry of Magic was a dangerous task. This would mean exposure and even ones life could be put in grave danger. When no one said anything Cameron knew he had to do it, if no one else would then he'd take up the position.

            "I'll do it!" He shouted, "I'll represent the Werewolves I'll talk to the ministry!" Cameron stood tall in the center of the room the entire werewolf council and reps. Looking on.

At that moment Hans stood up and walked over to Cameron.

            "I vill accompany Cameron maybe two verewolves can convince the Ministry." He said

            "You don't have to Hans this means getting involved you know that right?" Cameron whispered.

            "Ja I know but this is a task that is to difficult for one volf to handle. Besides despite vas my country vhishes I vant get involved." Hans said grinning, "as long as you do not mind the company of a full verewolf." 

Cameron shook his head

            "No of course I don't mind."

Tyler nodded

            "Then Cameron Hans we will await your owl with the Ministries decision." Cameron and Hans nodded there was a *pop* and both Cameron and Hans Apparated away. "Good luck to you" Tyler said softly.

************************************************************************

Ooo I wonder what happens next? Will they convince the Ministry? Or will werewolves be wiped out!? Guess your just going to have to wait, but if you'd do me a favor while your waitin would you so kind as to review? No flames but kind criticism and ideas are welcome. Thanks *bows and leaves*


	9. Rabid Muggles with paintball guns!

Disclaimer: I own Cameron, Amber, Hans, the werewolf council/reps, Dan, Max, Tris….. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

************************************************************************

The two new friends Apparated to London stopping only on the night of the full moon. When Hans transformed they took refuge in an abandoned barn and Cameron used his abilities that came with being a half werewolf, to keep Hans as he had always done for his uncle in check. Two nights after they had left the werewolf city, they had reached London.

            "So Cameron vhere is the Ministry?" Hans asked looking around.

            "This way." Cameron said gesturing for Hans to follow him down the streets of Diagon Alley. Cameron felt nervousness flow through him, would the Ministry listen to them? Would they believe them? Cameron and Hans walked towards the Ministry of Magic a large building slightly larger then Gringotts bank. Cameron had barely gotten within 30 feet of the Ministry when out of the building came a tall reddish brown haired girl she ran over to him and knocked him to the ground.

            "Cameron where have you been!" she said burying her face in his robes. 

Hans gave Cameron a look and Cameron went bright red in the face as he pulled his girlfriend Amber Sullivan into a tight hug and attempted to stand up at the same time. "When you didn't come back with Dan I was worried but when you didn't come back at all that night I was afraid something had happened. Your ok right?"

Cameron took her face into his hands

            "I'm all right, see I'm fine." He said trying to reassure her.

            "Where were you you've never gotten lost before so I know you didn't get lost, Cameron what happened?" Amber looked into his deep brown eyes "Cameron something happened didn't it?"

            "What makes you say that?" Cameron said innocently

            "I don't know, something is different about you, something in your eyes you look older."

Cameron sighed he couldn't tell her not right now, Amber had enough to worry about, she had just started a job at the Daily Prophet and she was extremely nervous about it.

            "It's just your imagination, I promise." Cameron said. 

Amber looked over his shoulder and noticed Hans who was standing back looking nervous.

            "Cameron who's your friend?" she asked

            "Oh yes sorry, Amber this is Hans Wagner, Hans my girlfriend Amber Sullivan.

Hans bowed

            "Guten Tag Ms. Sullivan, sein nettes, zum sie zu treffen." Hans said he put his hand out and kissed Ambers hand she went red and smiled. 

            "Er Cameron what did he say?" she asked

            "Er Hans you mind translating I'm still learning German here I cant translate sentences."

Hans grinned

            "Sorry, I said 'good day Ms. Sullivan its nice to meet you."

Amber grinned back

            "Its nice to meet you too Mr. Wagner."

            "Please call me Hans I only use formalities at the Ve-" Hans stopped mid-sentence and Cameron knew why, he didn't want to admit to being a werewolf to Amber.

            "Its ok she knows about the werewolves don't worry she doesn't care." Cameron said. It was one of the things that had kept the two together. Amber understood why werewolves are treated the way they are and she felt disgusted by it. She had told Cameron when he had admitted to being half-werewolf to her that she loved him not what he was.

Hans nodded

            "I'm only formal vith the members of the Verewolf council and the representatives."

            "Oh you're a representative?" Amber asked

Hans nodded

            "yes."

The doors to the Ministry flew open and Dan came flying out with his father and his girlfriend close in tow.

            "WHERE THE BLOODY 'ELL 'AVE YOU BEEN. 'I'm jus' goin to delay them' 'e says 'I'll be right behind you' 'e says! Well guess what Cameron I got 'ere and ya weren't 'ere! After 3 days guess who I had followin me every minute yer girlfriend! And after that guess who else! Yer uncle!! Then me mum started in when no one 'ad 'eard from ya she's been goin bloody mad!" Dan paused "and she's not the only one I've been goin bloody mad me self I thought the Death Eaters 'ad got you fer sure!"

Max Tomas Dan's father came up from behind his son.

            "Dan breath will ya yer goin to give yerself a bloody 'eart attack!"

            "Or a migraine" Dan's girlfriend Trisa Blitz "whatever comes first." 

Amber looked at Cameron concerned 

            "Death Eaters?" she said she turned to Dan "YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS RABID MUGGLES WITH PAINTBALL GUNS! AND I BELIEVED YOU!" She said grabbing onto Dan's robes and giving Dan a good shake.

Cameron dashed over and pulled Amber close to him.

            "Amber its ok yes they where Death Eaters but I got away." He held up his necklace "see it protected me just like Dumbledore said it would." As Amber held onto him tightly Cameron grasped his left arm tightly with his right hand behind her head. He knew he would forever bear that mark and with Voldemort back would remain visible maybe not to all but definitely to Cameron.

Max saw Cameron clutching his left arm tightly and watched worriedly. 

            "Cameron come on up to me office, I'll send an owl to Remus." Max said Cameron nodded and followed his arm wrapped tightly around Ambers shoulders. Max was the Minister of Regulation of Magic and the Magical Community this was a very high and powerful position. Max didn't always act like an important Minister at times he acted just like Dan goofy and full of heart, but when the time came Max like Dan couldn't be more serious. This was one of the times, Max Tomas who in his days of school had been one of the infamous Marauders of Hogwarts along with Cameron's uncle Remus and 3 others, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. Max had everyone else wait outside his office and ushered Cameron inside. He closed the door behind him and gestured for Cameron to sit. Max himself took the chair behind the large desk he leaned on it looking at Cameron completely serious. "Cameron I didn't want to 'ave you explain in front of the others but this cant wait any longer what is goin on and where were you!?" 

Cameron put his head down and clutched his arm tightly the mark was beginning to hurt not a lot but sharp burning pains where erupting from it every now and then.

            "Do you think you would be able to bring the ministry together and allow Hans and I to speak to them?" Cameron asked.

            "Cameron does this 'ave anythin to do with where you've been?"

Cameron nodded 

            "It has everything to do with it."

            "Cameron yer uncle is one of me bes' friends he was and still is like me brother. yer like a brother to Dan which means yer like a son to me. Anythin in me power I can do to 'elp you or anyone in yer family you know I will do me bes' to do."

Cameron sighed and took a deep breath.

            "Dan told you that we where attacked by Death Eaters correct?"

Max nodded

            "Told me didn't tell Patty probably safer that way, I 'ad to tell Fudge told Dumbledore firs' though. You know 'ow Fudge is bein these days."

            "Well after I sent Dan ahead I figured I'd try and hold them off long enough for Dan to either Apparate to the Ministry or turn into a hawk and fly here. But they came out of nowhere there was way to many of them. The-they used the killing curse on me but it didn't work."

            "Thank Merlin that 'e created those." Max said sitting back in his chair he nodded for Cameron to continue.

            "They took me to the Dark Lords camp, they tested all sorts of curses on me but none of them worked. He wants the Werewolves to join him. Voldemort tried to well he tried to put the Dark Mark on me saying that as a half werewolf I'm a dark creature I belong with them as does every Werewolf.…." Cameron slowly lifted his sleeve reveling the half complete mark, which was beginning to fade. "It didn't finish every time he tried his wand shot away from his hands away from him."

Max who had looked grim when Cameron had started telling his tale smiled a bit he folded his hands on his chest and leaned back in his chair.

            "Cameron d'ya know what that means?" he said, "D'ya know why the mark wasn't able to be completed on yer arm?"

Cameron shook his head.

            "No I figured it was the necklace protecting me just like it had with the curses."

Max shook his head.

            "No it was because yer pure of 'eart only someone who is determined to fight only fer the greater good not fer power willing to fight an' give their lives to protect others 'stead of themselves. Despite what everyone in believes werewolves aren't Dark Creatures, by bein able to resis' the Dark Mark Cameron you proved what me an' very few others already knew that werewolves are our allies because you didn't give in to the Dark Side." Max paused then waved his hand for Cameron to continue.

Cameron wasn't sure what to say, that was the first time he had heard Max be so serious so deep about a subject.

            "Er well I was sent by Voldemort to the Werewolf council where the Representatives where summoned and told that Voldemort would hunt every werewolf and those connected to a werewolf down and execute us until we agreed to join him. A vote was taken on where we would place our loyalties and it was unanimously decided we would join the ministry, Hans and I where sent to persuade the Ministry that the Werewolves are ready to fight for them."  

Max sighed

            "Well me boy convincin me is no trouble its convincin the Minstry ya've gotta worry 'bout. Even if I put in a word fer ya we still may 'ave trouble convincin everyone. And that thin' on yer arm isn't goin to make our case any easier. Just 'avin 'alf of it proves you where 'round the Dark Lord." Max said sadly. He looked at Cameron "there's somthin else isn't there?"

Cameron who was very good at hiding his emotions wasn't sure how Mr. Tomas had guessed.

"No that's all."

Max grinned.

"Ya know Cameron yer jus' like yer uncle and yer dad, somthin 'bout you Lupin's when yer 'idin somethin or lyin yer ears go brigh red. So I know yer 'idin somthin what is it?" 

Cameron really didn't want to say what was bothering him. It would mean opening his weaknesses. But Cameron knew that he had always trusted Mr. Tomas and if anyone could help it was the Minister of Regulation of Magic and Magical Community.

            "All right it's about my father." Cameron said 

Max's face went sympathetic 

            "Cameron ya know yer dads gone."

Cameron shook his head hurriedly

            "No, no he's not he's alive! The Death Eaters have been holding him captive for 8 years he's alive weak but alive!"

Max stared at Cameron and rubbed his chin.

            "Sam's alive? I don't believe it 'e cant be?!" Max said 

Cameron nodded

            "Its true he's alive and being used as blackmail,"

            "Blackmail fer who?" 

            "Me, The Dark Lord is using my fathers life against me." Cameron paused "which is why if Han's and I can convince the Ministry to side with Werewolves I must make another journey."

Max didn't say a word he nodded. He took a piece of parchment out of his desk and handed that and a quill to Cameron. 

            "Now write yer uncle will ya tell 'im yer alive and ok, befere the Ministry 'as to change its address." And with that Max left his office.

************************************************************************

Wundabar, its your turn. Please do me the favor and review. So far Clear Shadow's the only one reviewing. I send my deep thanks for that but I WANT FRESH MEAT!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways like I said you've already gone through the "torture" of reading this thing why not take a few seconds 2 review it? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks


	10. The Ministry of Magic dun dun dah

Disclaimer: I own nothing that J.K. owns, I do however own, Cameron, Hans, Dan, Max, the werewolf council, Amber, Sam, Tris, Patty, and all other names that you don't recognize. Please Read and Review!!!!

************************************************************************

Hans sat watching Cameron pace in front of the large oak doors leading into the large chamber of the Ministry. Dan was in there because this meeting was called to all the members of the Ministry. Cameron could not figure out for the life of him how Hans was being so calm. _Then again this is probably nothing new to him he's probably so used to speaking in front of important wizards it doesn't bother him_. Cameron concluded pacing some more. Cameron paused near the door; he could hear loud shouting and harsh voices. And he could easily pick out the thick Scottish accent belonging to Max Tomas then more angry shouts.

            "Cameron vill you please stop pacing your making yourself nervous." Hans said trying to reassure Cameron.

            "No this is just me, I always pace nervous or not it's a habit." Cameron explained. The shouts where getting louder and angrier. There was the sound of chairs scraping and curiously loud blasts. Then all was quiet. Cameron shot a glance over at Hans something wasn't right.

            "How much longer do you think they are going to talk for?" Han asked.

Cameron shrugged

            "Who knows it's the Ministry of Magic they could go on like this for months." Cameron said a hint of anger in his voice. Cameron was about to continue pacing when the oak doors opened. An angry looking wizard came out.

            "Lets go come in now we are ready for you." He said sarcastically. 

Cameron picked up on his sarcasm and glared. The man shrunk back leaning against the wall standing as far away from Hans and Cameron as he possibly could. Cameron walked into the large round room it was set up much like the werewolf council chamber. The Ministry members where seated all around the chamber in a circle leaving the floor completely empty. Cameron looked around hurriedly he could see a Giant seated at one table; a leprechaun at another, and at another table sat a Siren. All three like everyone in the room where watching Cameron and Hans, some had even pushed their chairs back away form the center of the room and where looking at Cameron and Hans like at any moment they would transform and attack. Cameron felt a sweep of anger flow through him, every time he looked in a wizard or witches direction they shrunk back away from his gaze.

            "You have 10 minutes werewolves so you better explain why you have asked to disrupt the Ministry of Magic." Said Fudge, the Minster of Magic, he had met Cameron numerousness times it had been Fudge who had personally sent the Informers off after completing their training. He had acted friendly towards Cameron all the times he had met him before. But now the Minister stared down at Cameron with hate and fear.

            "My name, Minister is Cameron Remus Lupin. My father was Samric Lupin and my grandfather was Charles Lupin. This is Hans Wagner a representative of Germany. We both are here today representing the Werewolf Council of England and the Werewolf diplomats from 12 Counties around the world." Cameron paused for a moment "Norway, Russia, France, Sweden, Australia, Romania, Switzerland, Denmark, The United States, Canada, Egypt, Italy, and Germany."

            "So you beasts are intelligent enough to govern yourselves?" someone said and laughter exploded from around the room. 

Cameron looked around he caught sight of Dan and Max they where looking at the others in the room in disgust.

            "Ve're not beasts!" Hans shouted "Ve don't ask to be vhat ve are! Vhy vont you listen!"

            "Your losing time werewolves." Fudge said cruelly.

Cameron put a hand on Hans's shoulder and shook his head.

            "They want us to lose our tempers they want to prove that we can't control the wolf inside us." He whispered, then to the Ministry "The Werewolves of England have been approached by Voldemort! He's keen on enlisting Werewolves into his ranks alongside the Dementors and the Vampires! He is threatening to murder werewolves and families of werewolves if we do not join him."

            "Then refuse do us all a favor!" Another ministry member said, "Why are we even listening to these animals! Everyone knows that Werewolves cant be trusted."

Cameron let out a quiet growl.

            "Do you think that if we where going to join the Dark Side we would be here listening to you insult us!?" Cameron shouted. "We want to fight with you not against you!"

            "Minster why hasn't the Ministry done anything to rid ourselves of these monsters?" asked a tall wizard who was glaring at Cameron.

            "We've tried and every time we get close someone always interferes."  

            "Look we came to the Ministry because we need help! If Voldemort succeeds if the Dark Side wins this war we will all be doomed Werewolf, wizard, Giant, Siren, Leprechaun all of us. But if we work together we can win against evil."

            "So that's why you animals want to join us? Because your afraid of the Dark Lord killing you all!"

            "We Werewolves both half and full are not afraid to die to protect the ones we love! I am not a full werewolf; I am half as been every wizard born in my family. My father gave his life to protect the Wizarding World; he was given Order of Merlin first Class in exchanged for his life! The Dark Lord wants Werewolves to fight for him so we do not fight for the Ministry he is afraid, he has lost the Sirens to the Ministry along with Giants, leprechauns, and Centaurs. But he has gained the Dementors and Vampires but we werewolves risked our lives to enlist with you!"

            "I will be dead before I fight alongside a werewolf!"

            "Me son and me's ancestor was Merlin when 'is magic began fadin Merlin took on 'is son and 'is cousins son as apprentices to save 'is magic. Both boys proved stronger then Merlin 'imself. When the boys where 18 'is cousins son was bitten by a werewolf. 'stead of turnin agains' the boy, Merlin an' 'awk stayed loyal to 'im. This wizard that stands before ya is that boys descendent. The Lupin's 'ave always showed their loyalty to the Wizardin World. Why do we now begin to doubt them?" Max shouted standing up his recognizable thick Scottish accent echoing through the room. "We 'ave fought alongside werewolves before!"

            "Minister Tomas your not really suggesting that we side with creatures that have murdered countless Muggles and Wizards alike?"

Cameron's face went hot with anger again.

            "A Werewolf is only dangerous during the night of the full moon! And Werewolves keep to themselves during the full moon to protect humans from themselves!"

            "So your trying to tell us boy that werewolves aren't murderous beasts?" a witch said standing up.

            "Yes that is precisely vhat ve are trying to explain. Ve do not ask to be vhat ve are but many of us accept it as fate. But ve also did not ask to be discriminated!" Hans said speaking up.

            "Its your own damn fault for getting bitten and becoming one in the first place!"

            "Haven't we wizards been persecuted by Muggles? In the 1400s into the 1600s wizards and witches became a target. All of you know of the witch hunts that took place throughout Europe and in the United States" Cameron stated he had been planning a speech in case they had not convinced the ministry with in the first 10 minutes. "Though many innocent muggles where captured and murdered, if a real witch or wizard was captured they would simply us a flame freezing charm and pretended to burn alive. Everyone in the Wizarding world knows this but what many of you may not be aware of is a similar event took place nearly100 hundred years later. Wizards in England, Germany, the United States, and Ireland began participating in a mass extermination to rid the world of werewolves!" Cameron paused the entire room had gone silent he knew many would not believe the story but Cameron had proof to back him up. "In just 2 years over 300 wizards and witches suspected of being werewolves where murdered. No flame freezing charm could protect them. Out of the 300 suspects. 90 where real werewolves. 300 people where murdered because the Wizarding World was on a rampage to rid the world of werewolves." 

            "You have no proof of this. This never occurred!" Fudge shouted.

            "I have proof Minister!" Cameron said taking out a book from his satchel "this is a detailed account of the events leading up to the Werewolf Hunt written by the Minister of Magic at the time, to its beginning in 1793 right up until it finally ceased in 1799." Cameron felt a sharp burning pain come from his arm and he nearly fell over Hans grabbed his arm and held him up. Cameron knew he had to hurry they didn't have much time. "All we are asking is that you believe us."

There was a murmur; Cameron felt color draining from his face the burning was becoming more and more persistent. Hans looked over at him and tried to support Cameron.

            "Are you ok?" Hans whispered.

Cameron tried to nod but doubled over in pain grasping his arm as the burning pain was becoming unbearable.

            "I-I-I'm fine." Cameron stuttered taking a deep breath.

Hans looked around desperately for help. But knew that it hopeless who really would want to help a werewolf half or full. Hans's eyes fell on the two Tomas's, they where the only ones in the entire room who would even think about helping. 

            "Cameron vhat is vrong?" 

            "Its Voldemort he's trying to summon me to him. I've……got……to…….fight…..it….." Cameron said between breaths. He wasn't going to give in he would fight it.

            "Minister if we bring werewolves into our ranks. I guarantee we will lose the support we have worked so hard to gain!" A wizard said gesturing to the Sirens and the Giants.

            "And if you don't bring us into your ranks Voldemort will have the advantage! And wizards and witches who aren't werewolves but are related to one will be gone forever!" Cameron shouted standing up straight weakly "Voldemort plans to kill anyone connected to a werewolf! He claims he has the power to find them!"

There was another murmur this time a fearful one.

            "But we ask werewolf can you prove all that you speak?" Fudge said standing up. "Prove to us that we can trust you!"

            "Minister your not seriously going to believe-" started a nearby witch.

Fudge appeared to ignore the question, because he stared at Cameron expectantly.

            "Well can you?"

Cameron looked over at Hans and then grasped his arm masking the pain on his face.

            "I would rather die a thousand times over then fight for Voldemort." Cameron shouted. 

            "As vould I" Hans added 

            "And do all of the werewolves feel this way?" Fudge asked

            "Most Minister a major majority feels the same we do."

It was impossible to see what was on Fudge's mind; he stood up and with a wave of his hand said.

            "Ministers of the Ministry come with me we will need to discuss this decision privately. And I would appreciate it if the Siren, Giant, and Leprechauns reps would please follow." In one moment a large group of wizards and witches with the Siren, Giant, and Leprechaun had stood up and followed Fudge out of the chamber.

************************************************************************

Long Chapter no? I tried, anyways please review no flames!! Danke *bows*


	11. Avada Kadava again

Disclaimer: I own Cameron, Dan, Hans, Max, Amber, Tris… Ok just to make this easier any of names you recognize I don't own, JK Rowling does, all the names you don't recognize their mine. So read and review that's all I'm looking for mein freuinds that's it I swear. Just reviews!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

One hour later the Ministry and the reps returned. Cameron looked over at Max but couldn't tell anything from his face. When everyone had risen and sat down as soon as Fudge sat down. Fudge leaned forward and gestured for Cameron and Hans to step forward. 

Cameron looked over at Hans, who was doing a very good job of hiding the fear he was feeling, but for someone with wolf sense the smell of fear stood out a mile and Cameron was able to pick up on it very easily. But could not say any thing to comfort him, for in that one hour it had taken for the Ministry to talk to each other, the pain in his arm almost as painful as being cut with silver and Cameron was fighting with his minds constant tries to force him to faint from the pain. 

            "We have reached agreement." Fudge said he looked at Cameron "we have agreed that you werewolves are on a trial alliance if even one of your kind steps out of line your alliance will be over and you will be on your own." Cameron and Hans looked over at each other both had wide grins on their faces.

            "Thank you your honor."

            "By making this decision Minister you have saved hundreds of innocent lives, both verewolf and not." Hans said bowing. "Danke schon Herr Fudge" 

            "I just hope Mr. Lupin that I will not regret putting in a word on your behalf. If it wasn't for who your father and grandfather where brining in werewolves into this war to fight with us wouldn't have even been considered." Fudge said before exiting the chamber through a large door.

            "Wait to go Cameron! Ya sounded just like yer Grandfather standin up there talkin to the Ministry convincin them, 'e'd be mighty proud of ya boy!" Max said slapping Cameron on his back. "'Ell I'm proud of ya! You boys proved them wrong ya did it!" Dan was grinning as wide a grin as his father.

            "'ey I got an idea, what's say we apprate over to 'ogsmeade and get some butterbeer and celebrate." Cameron really wanted to get going but before he could protest Max grinned

            "That's a great idea and we can bring the girls and I think I know someone fer 'ans 'ere."  Hans went a deep red.

            "Nein you don't have to Herr Tomas really." Max threw an arm over Hans's shoulders.

            "'ey yer welcome in me 'ouse anytime 'ans anytime."

            "Danke sir." They had just met Amber and Tris out in the waiting hall of the Ministry and where heading outside. Amber was clinging to Cameron's arm in a deathlike grip. They had just gotten outside when a voice rang through the air.

            "YOU SHALL PAY WEREWOLF FOR TURNING YOUR BACK ON YOUR LORD, LORD VOLDEMORT!" Cameron's head whipped around and saw the crowd part a black robed figure was standing alone wand aimed directly at Cameron and Amber. It all happened in an instant though it felt as if it was happening in slow motion. Cameron pushed Amber behind him hoping to shield her. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The death eater shouted there was a flash of green light it was going to hit them any second Cameron pushed Amber away knowing that he would be protected, but suddenly someone pushed Cameron away. When the light had cleared Cameron looked around 4 or 5 aurors where binding the death eater.

"A…. amber, D…..dan, H…..hans?" Cameron said weakly he looked around trying to find Hans, Cameron weakly stood up but the pain in his arm finally won over and without a word Cameron fainted dead away.

************************************************************************

Ok now tell me what you think? Or if you have any ideas or constructive criticism for me I will accept that. However flames are not welcome at all if you have one keep it too yourself please. Danke!!! 


	12. St Mungo's

Okie Discalimer: I own nothing 'cept the names you don't recognize. Most of them belong to me. Some belong to Clear Shadow, but most are mine. Anyways, I know this chapter seems kinda short, but the next ones comin right behind it. Thanks too all those who have reviewed I really appreciate it.

************************************************************************

            "This boy should be dead, it's amazing he's survived."

Cameron could hear voices but none of them sounded familiar to him. Where was he? He couldn't remember a very much. Wait, Amber where was Amber? Cameron's eyes opened slightly, he looked around, but still could not place where he was. Wizards in white medical coats wandered around the room. 

            "How are the others?" A voice said. Cameron tried to focus his eyes but it was as if he was looking through thick fog, he couldn't see a thing.

            "The girls are fine a few scrapes here and there."

            "Minster Tomas?"

            "Fine and his son as well."

            "What about that other boy that was with them?" The voices faded out of hearing. Cameron groaned and suddenly felt pulled into sleep and he did not try and stop it. 

Cameron slept for hours, though it only felt like a few moments. He awoke to someone holding his hand tightly giving it tight squeezes. 

            "Cameron?" he knew that voice it was Amber. "Cameron please wake up. Please don't leave me." Cameron gave her hand a squeeze and slowly opened his eyes.

            "A…..Amber?" he said weakly every part of him ached just moving a small bit was pain staking.

            "Cameron!" Amber said she threw herself upon him crying. "I thought I had lost you." Cameron smiled weakly and held her close.

            "Are you ok?" he asked softly

            "Yes." Amber said still sobbing into him. Still holding her tightly to him, Cameron sat up and looked around.

            "Where are we?"

            "St. Mungos" she paused "you've been out for 2 whole days. They thought you'd never wake up."

            "Where's Dan and Tris?"

            "Their fine and Dan's father is fine too." Cameron sighed

            "what about Hans?" Tears filled Amber's hazel eyes. "what, what is it?" Cameron asked sitting up further. "Where's Hans?"

            "Hans didn't make it" Amber said sobbing, "he was hit by the killing curse."

Cameron went numb. Hans was dead? No, no it wasn't possible. 

Then flashes of what had happened in front of the Ministry replayed like a broken slide projector in Cameron's mind. He saw Dan pushing Tris to the ground and covering her. He saw himself push Amber to the ground standing ready to take on the blast to protect his friends and girlfriend. Then he saw Hans jump in front of him knocking him to the ground taking the blast, Hans falling to the ground face frozen in wide-eyed terror as his body hit the ground. He saw the Death Eater once again take aim and fire the killing curse at Cameron this time. Cameron saw himself get hit full on by the blast and fall to the ground. Cameron saw aurors wrestling the Death Eater to the ground as the crowed around them panicked screaming and running in all directions. As Amber sat on the ground holding Cameron's limp body as Hans's dead body lay no more then a few feet away from them. This was all still a nightmare it had to be, Cameron had to be still dreaming any second he'd wake up in his house any second now.

***********************************

So did you like? The next chapters coming I'm almost finished writing it. So please just drop a review in the review box thingy and thanks again!


	13. Funerals and new starts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well 'cept the names that follow: Dan, Cameron, Tris, Amber, Max, Hans, (that includes his mother and friend) The Werewolf Council (grumble, grumble), Sam, and June. My friend Clear Shadow owns the following: Serena, The twins, and Serena's pets. Everything else not listed here belongs to JK Rowling. Thank you for the reviews I've already received. And for those who haven't please read and review! Danke!

****************************

            "Hans didn't ask to be vhat he vas. It was fate that a promising young vizard like Hans would be bitten and become a verewolf. Perhaps Hans vas being shown his true calling. It was Hans's dream that verewolf and wizard could co-exist in all parts of the vorld not just Germany. Hans vas the youngest to ever become a representative he made his country and his family proud. Hans came from a long line of vizards and vitches. A proud line of Ministry members, representatives, judges, and Quidditch players."  Cameron held Amber's hand with his left and clutched his necklace with his right. He looked around and easily spotted Hans's mother who was sitting nearest the grave marker. "For those of you who knew Hans best, he vas determined to see the end of all that threatened the vay we all live. He did vell in school, graduating top in his year at SilberneHolzerne (SilverWood) (authors note its just like Hogwarts only in Germany,) School. Despite his monthly absences from classes, Hans excelled in all of his subjects, favoring Magical Creatures to all, as he loved to vork with the magical animals found around the vorld. Hans also played some Quidditch during his school years, excelling as a Keeper. Upon completion of school, Hans proposed to his girlfriend and fellow classmate Loran, they vhere to be married this coming month. After proposing Hans joined the German Verewolf Council, he vas not ashamed of what he vas, instead he embraced it seeing it as a vay to help all. Despite vhat his country planned to do, vhich vas aid England in anyway besides fighting the Dark Lord, Hans took his place with the English Verewolves to help them defeat this evil. Hans died doing what he vanted to do, fight evil." The man paused "Hans was like a brother too me, he vas there to help anyone who asked for it, he helped me out of more situations then I care to recount. And for his services to his country and too the var, according to British tradition, is awarded the Order Of Merlin First class and following German tradition is held as a high ranking wizard to forever be in our hearts and memories. Thank you." The man stepped away from the marker and knelt down at the grave. "Auf wiedersehen mein freund." He said and threw a handful of dirt into the grave." Others began stepping forward also throwing in handfuls of dirt, until only Cameron, Amber, and Han's mother remained. The women stepped up too Cameron and looked up into his face.

            "Are you Cameron Lupin?" she asked Cameron took a deep breath and nodded.

            "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Wagner?"

            "You vere the one that vas vith my son vhen he vas killed?" Cameron could feel his heart pick up speed and it felt as if it was about to beat right out of his chest.

            "Yes." He replied Amber held his hand tight and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Mrs. Wagner looked about to cry again when she pulled Cameron's head down to her level and kissed his cheek. Cameron stared at her in shock.

            "Don't be a stranger you and your wife are velcome in my home anytime. You helped Hans to do vhat he vanted to do and I am so proud of him. I'm glad he had good friends vith him." She paused and looked from Amber to Cameron "treasure every moment you have together. Don't vaste a moment of your life, if you dwell on the past your future cannot exist." Again she hugged Cameron and kissed his cheek then she turned to Amber and hugged her also "you have a good man there, and remember what I said, don't vaste anything in your life, its all precious it all deserves to shine." And with that Mrs. Wagner disapperated from sight. Amber turned to Cameron and looked into his brown eyes.

            "I love you." She said

            "I love you too." He said and held her close staring at the grave of his friend. And for a moment Cameron wondered, he wondered how many more would die before things where at peace? How many more families would be torn apart? How many more couples would lose one another too death? 

Hours later Cameron and Amber returned to the house that had once belonged to Cameron's grandparents.

            "I'll put on some coffee." Amber said heading into the kitchen. Cameron looked at the pictures all around the room, pictures of him as a child, pictures of his father and uncle when they where children. Mrs. Wagner was right, life was too short, and he had to do what he had been planning since he left school.

            "Hey Amber," Cameron called "forget the coffee, lets apparate over to Hogsmeade and get some butterbeer." Amber came into the living room, she nodded.

            "Ok." And with that the two where gone.

In Hogsmeade's Three Broomsticks, Cameron and Amber sat together normally the place was filled with wizards, witches, and other assorted creatures, but tonight it was near empty. Cameron reached into his coat pocket and felt the box that contained his mothers engagement ring, his father had left it too Remus to give to Cameron when he was old enough. The door to Three Broomsticks flew open bringing in snow and a group of cloaked figures.

            "Hey Cameron," said one of the figures, Cameron recognized that voice, it was Ron Weasley. "How you been?" Ron removed his cloak and pulled up a chair. The others followed in suit, Harry Potter, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Dan, and Tris. 

            "Hi Cameron Amber." Hermione said, her and Amber hugged, while Cameron gave a wave. He hadn't wanted an audience though he was really glad too see everyone. The others all pulled up chairs and sat down. Madam Rosmerta looked up at the gang that had just entered and grinned.

            "Oh no not all of you, I'm having a dejavu feeling again."

            "Yup all of us!" Dan said grinning as he threw an arm around Tris. "Come on Rosmerta you love us. I know you do, and I know ya've missed 'aving us 'round all the time. 'Ow 'bout a round of butterbeer, on me."

            "You don't think he means literally does he?" Harry whispered to Cameron who grinned and laughed.

            "Naw he'd enjoy that too much." Tris said

            "Damn right I would." Dan said.

            "Hey Cameron we heard about your friend Hans." Hermione said. Cameron looked at Dan and Tris, had they told the whole world. "I'm so sorry, he sounded like a good person."

            "He was you would've liked him Hermione, he reminded me a lot of you." Cameron said as Rosmerta brought the eight brimming mugs of Butterbeer.

            "Well then" Dan said seriously "may I propose a toast to 'is memory. May 'e be forever a key to 'elp ensure our victory."

            "I'll drink to that." Ron said 

            "Me too." Cameron agreed.

            "Then too, 'ans" Dan said raising his glass.

            "Too Hans." The others said as they clicked their mugs together.

            "So Cameron," Dan whispered "'ave you asked 'er yet?" Cameron looked at his friend.

            "I was about to do just that when you guys showed up." Dan went red

            "Ye well, I figred you guys might want some company."

            "And what gave you the idea we'd be here?"          

            "We checked yer 'ouse and you weren't there, so we figured this was the next place too look."

            "Sometimes I worry about you." Cameron said

            "Yeah I do too, which reminds me, there was another reason I needed to talk to you about."

            "What?"

            "I'm goin back to the Bats." Dan said sipping some of his drink.

            "What about the war?"

            "That's it, Fudge doesn't think that we need to be worryin 'bout it at the moment and wants us too get on with our lives fer the time bein." Cameron was shocked

            "After all that work getting into the Ministry to talk to them about letting us join? After Hans loses his life? What am I supposed to tell the Council, I'm do back there in three days to tell them any news."

            "'Ey don't shoot the messenger, I'm jus' relying the message. Me dad told me, look I'm as shocked as you. But what else can we do?" Cameron didn't answer he didn't know what too say. "Anyways, go fer it Cameron, that's why I brought everyone."

            "Dan you didn't tell them did you?"

            "No, I jus' said that we should be with you an' Amber. Look Cameron I liked 'im too 'e was cool definitely would've fit in perfectly at 'ogwarts with us." Dan looked at Tris and sighed, "we definitely lucked out didn't we?" he said nodding towards Amber and Tris "we got two girls 'ere who don't care that we're supposed to fore fill some loony prophecy set up thousands of years ago. They don't care that your 'alf werewolf, they don't care that me families rich. Or that both our families are ancient. They care only 'bout us, accordin to me parents that's a rare thing true love. I mean look at yer uncle and Serena, who would've ever thought that a werewolf and a siren would fall in love, let alone 'ave kids." Dan made a face, and Cameron chuckled, his young cousins loved Dan. "Why should we care that the Ministry of Magic is once again makin the biggest mistake of their lives. I say live while we can." Cameron gave a nod 

            "I guess so."

            "Ya guess so? Cameron the girl you've been eyeing since our third year whose been eyeing you since firs', is sitting there waiting for you to ask 'er." Dan looked at Cameron "oh don't be givin me those innocent 'I didn't know eyes' you know girls 'ave been eyeing you since our firs' year. Even Fifth year when you started goin grey, they were still turnin 'eads too glance at ya. Yet through all that yer eyes 'ave been fer one girl and one girl only, that girl the girl yer livin with now. Now will jus' ask 'er befere I lose me bloody mind?" Cameron took a deep breath and gave a nod.

            "OK already I'll ask her." He whispered. He stood up and tapped Amber on the shoulder. "Amber can I talk too you?"

            "Sure." She replied looking at Hermione, Tris, and Cho curiously. Cameron walked her a little bit from the group and took another deep breath. "Cameron what are you doing your acting strange."

            "Yeah I know and I'm sorry." He said, he glanced at Dan, Ron, and Harry who all nodded and Dan gave him thumbs up. Taking one last deep breath Cameron knelt on the floor on one knee and took Amber's hand in his own. She knew what was coming Cameron could see it in her eyes she was obviously holding back tears. "Amber," Cameron started to say he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box why was he so nervous all of a sudden. "Amber will you marry me?" he finally said and opened the box, inside sat nestled in its hold was June Lupin's ring, a small diamond which had belonged to Cameron's grandmother. Amber started into Cameron's eyes for what seemed like forever, Cameron could feel everyone watching the couple but all he saw was Amber. 

            "Of course I will. I love you." Amber finally said she fell into Cameron's arms and kissed him. Cameron held her tight as he sighed with relief. Too him the worse part of this was over. Standing back up the two once again kissed Cameron held her close to him and for the first time since Hans's death, Cameron felt content and happy. He could faintly hear cheering coming from their friends and others in the pub, but all Cameron cared about was in his arms. 

            "Well." Dan said, "I believe this calls fer another toast!" Cameron felt his ears going red. Rosmerta smiled and brought over another round of butterbeers taking one for herself this time. 

            "You know" she said "I remember when you two were just little Third Years when you first came in here." She had tears in her eyes "and now your engaged? You kids all grew up too quickly." She paused "what ever happened to the children who'd come in here every Hogsmeade visit asking for a round of Butterbeer." She looked at Dan. "Oh there's one." She patted Dan on the head "at least you haven't changed much. Your just like your father." Dan grinned and looked at Cameron.

            "Thanks Rosmerta, I think." He paused "Well now that Cameron finally proposed to Amber."

            "What do you mean finally?" Amber said leaning into Cameron as he held her tight. She looked at him "how long have you been waiting for this?"

            "Since third year?" Dan said softly then yelped as the table shook. Someone presumably either Tris or Hermione had kicked him. Ron and Harry grinned and tried not to laugh.

            "He's right though." Cameron said softly "I've loved you since I first met you, even before we met I'd see you in the halls and wanted to talk to you, but I could never get up enough courage to go up too you. It didn't help any that you were always surrounded by girls." He said looking over at Cho who blushed. "But now" Cameron paused thinking, "no, no cross that remark, your still surrounded by girls!" everyone laughed. "I swear you all travel in packs or something."

            "Aint it the truth." Dan said grinning wide, Ron and Harry also grinned and nodded. 

            "Anyways." Dan said, "As I was saying now that Romeo has finally proposed to Amber, I say another toast is in order." He raised his glass in the air "To me best friend Cameron, may 'im and Amber live long and 'appy together and please let them never ask me too baby-sit." Again everyone laughed.

            "How about we just make it simple?" Hermione said

            "Yeah." Ron replied "Too Cameron and Amber."

            "Cameron and Amber" the group said loudly and tapped their glasses together." Cameron looked at Amber the light in her olive eyes danced with tears. He moved closer to her and pressed his lips too hers. "I love you." He said a beat later. 

            "I love you too."

            "Too us then?"

            "Too us." Cameron didn't hear his friends talking; everything seemed so perfect, almost too perfect. And Cameron knew it was, his job was far from over. His father was still trapped in a Death Eaters camp, Cameron knew he was the only one who could save him. He would have to go back for him.

************************************

            So Clear Shadow I told you it was gonna be long. And I'm still not done with the thing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter Amber and Cameron are so cute. *grins* Cameron's blushing!!!! Anywho, as you exit please leave a review, yeah look to the left of the screen yup right below this, there you go, that's where you can leave a review! It would be greatly appreciated. And for those who have been reviewing. I thank you and say till the next chapter! *Bows and leaves*


	14. wedding plans and rescues

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the things you don't recognize outside of this and maybe Pair of Half Breeds if you've read it. That means Cameron, Amber, Dan *ahem* the entire Tomas family, the entire Werewolf council *grumble* Sam Lupin, and anything else you don't recognize. Well almost anything Serena and the twins belong too Clear Shadow. Everything else belongs too  JK Rowling. Also, this fic is just a throw out of my idea of what might happen after the group leaves Hogwarts. I don't pretend too know what JK Rowling has planned but enjoy my idea.

************************************

            "You know I should propose more often." Cameron said yawning as he crawled into bed next too Amber who was reading a book "especially when I can't sleep." 

            "Are you making fun of me?" Amber said with a grin

            "No I'm just saying that it's exhausting, I'm beat." He said yawning again "I may sleep for a week." Amber closed her book and switched the light next too her side off. She snuggled down under the thick comforter and moved closer to Cameron. 

            "Cameron are you ok?" she asked looking at him. Cameron looked over at her.

            "Fine why?" she gave him a look

            "The truth."

            "That was the truth."

            "Cameron your ears are red." He grinned

            "Are not."

            "They are too you liar" she said sitting up against the headboard. "Now what's wrong?"

            "Just thinking about what Dan said."

            "About him going back too the bats?" Cameron put his hands behind his head and sighed.

            "That and other things."

            "Like what?"

            "What I'm going to tell Tyler and the rest of the werewolves. First a Death Eater kills Hans, now the ministry wants too hold off on fighting Voldemort. This news its going to destroy them, the countries we convinced are going to leave us too our own accord. Sestito isn't going to stick around; he already thinks the English are incompetent as it is."

            "You know you're going to give yourself more grey hairs."

            "Too late." He said pushing his hair back then putting them back behind his head.

            "There's something else, Cameron you're a horrible liar." Cameron looked up at the ceiling, should he tell her. Tell her that he had too go back to a Death Eaters camp, That he was going to be risking his life?

            "I was just thinking, when we should have the wedding. I think spring,"

            "You're changing the subject."

            "Yes I am."

            "Well at least you're being honest now."

            "So what do you think of spring time?"

            "Everyone gets married in spring." Amber said laughing

            "My parents didn't, they where married in August." 

            "Not August Cameron,"

            "Why not?" 

            "Just I don't know, its just kind of there."

            "Hey the way I see it if we do it sometime in the summer, everyone can make it." He paused "you know we also need too factor in length." Amber looked at him "how long do we want too wait. A month? 3 months? 6 months? A year?"

            "Definitely not a year."

            "A little anxious are we?"

            "No, my aunt waited a year before her and my uncle got married, and two weeks after they where wed, he passed away."

            "I'm not going to die anytime soon Amber," Cameron, said, _at least I hope I'm not_. He thought "What about May."

            "That's spring."

            "Yeah but its far enough forward in spring that we can avoid the snow and the rain and not need too worry about cooking in our suits."

            "Oh so that's it you just don't want too wear a suit."

            "I never said that, I was just stating-" she leaned over and kissed his lips. "That I don't care when we have the damn thing, as long as we don't go anywhere too cold or too hot for our honeymoon."

            "That's what I thought." Amber said "now what about where." She looked into his eyes "a church?" Cameron looked at her like she was nuts. 

            "You want too try fitting everyone in a church?"

            "Then where?"

            "How about the Tomas's castle." She nodded

            "That doesn't sound too bad. I think it's big enough"

            "Big enough? Amber how long is this guest list?"

            "Well my family, your fa-" she stopped "your uncle and aunt."

"What no cousins?"

"Oh I have plans for those two." She said grinning "anyways, your friends my 

friends." She looked at him "your not planning on inviting the werewolf council are you?"

            "Are you planning on inviting the entire Daily Prophet?"

            "A few friends."

            "Ditto." Cameron said grinning, then his face turned serious "speaking of werewolf, we're definitely going to have too choose a date which doesn't fall on the full moon."

            "Right, are we inviting the professors?"

            "Why not,"

            "Even Snape?"

            "I will leave that up too Serena's discretion."

            "This is definitely going to be a long list."

            "You're seeing that too?"

            "Yes"

            "Anyways what do you have planned for Kali and Charlie?"

            "Ring Bearer and Flower Girl, of course" for a quick second Cameron had an image of a wedding cake levitating a few feet in the air and come crashing down, "I mean they are so cute,"

            "Cute yes, terrors yes."

            "Oh their not that bad."

            "Ask Dan." Amber yawned 

            "We can talk about this more tomorrow morning, I don't have too work till 10, want me to make breakfast?"

            "Uh Amber I've got too go early tomorrow,"

            "Go where?"

            "Uh the werewolf city, I've got to tell Tyler before things get too hairy." He paused "no pun intended."

            "Ok, rain date?"

            "Rain date." He said, they kissed again and Cameron switched off his light. 

Down the hall the Grandfather clock chimed midnight, Cameron slipped out of bed carefully so not too disturb Amber and got dressed. He put his cloak on and slipped his wand into a sheath that hung off his belt, he had made the sheath out of leather. Picking up a long box, Cameron leaned over Amber and kissed her cheek gently. 

            "I love you." He whispered and Apparated out off the house. Using his senses, Cameron easily found his way too the campsite. It was quiet, a few Death Eaters huddled close too a roaring fire and more around another. Cameron put his cloak on a tree branch and rubbed his hands together against the cold. He took his belt off and put the wand sheath in his mouth hanging onto it with his teeth, the box he tied onto the belt. "Here goes nothing." He whispered and concentrated, there was a soft pop and in Cameron's place, was a large grey wolf. Quietly and quickly he trotted over to the cave, looking through the bars, Cameron saw his father, leaning against the wall coughing and shivering. Cameron sat down in the snow and pawed at the bars. Sam looked up and saw the wolf at his cell.

            "Hey there pup." Cameron cocked his head and rolled his eyes. Sam stared at him in shock. "Cameron?" he whispered, Cameron looked around then when he saw the coast was clear, there was another pop and Cameron knelt down at the cell door. "I told you not too come back!" 

            "Your gone eight years and now you think you're going to order me around?" Cameron said with a grin

            "Cameron, look I don't want anything too happen too you go, before Voldemort comes back."

            "I am not leaving without you." Cameron said taking his wand out, "Alohomora!" he said as loudly as he dared. 

            "It's guarded against magic." Sam said coughing some more.

            "That's why I came with backup." Cameron said opening the box; in it was a lock pick set. Cameron selected one of the picks and began picking the lock

            "Where did you learn?"

            "Little something I picked up from Dan."

            "Dan?" 

            "Dan Tomas."

            "Max's son?" Cameron nodded and grinned triumphantly as the lock gave way. 

            "Now don't tell me these are guarded too?" Sam shook his head and Cameron pointed his wand at the shackles binding his father.

            "Alohomora!" the shackles fell off and Cameron helped his father too his feet.

            "Look at you." Sam said staring at his son.

            "Remembrance later Dad, we've got too get out of here." He looked at his father "can you transform?" Sam nodded and transformed into a wolf. He stood uncertainly and Cameron realized just how weak his father was. He grabbed his wand and the box and put them in his pants pocket. Then he turned too Sam and picked the wolf up, Sam growled in protest. "Aw knock it off Dad, your in no condition too walk right, let alone run." Cameron Apparated back too his cloak and slipped it on his father who returned too his human state. They Apparated half way home and stopped so Sam could rest. 

            "Why'd you come back for me?"

            "That's a stupid question."

            "Cameron I haven't seen you for eight years for all you knew I was dead."

            "We thought you where dead, if that makes you feel any better, there's a headstone right next mum with your name on it." Sam looked at Cameron and went if possible paler. "Oh yes we had the funeral and everything,"

            "I'm sorry son."

            "It wasn't your fault Dad" Cameron said "but you missed eight years of my life, I just didn't want you too miss one of the most important ones." Sam looked at Cameron

            "Important ones?" Cameron gave a half smile

            "I'm getting married."

            "Married?" Cameron nodded

            "You've got a lot of catching up too do Dad, you've missed a lot."

            "I guess I have." Sam put his arm around Cameron's shoulder. "How's Remus?" Cameron grinned, "Is he married yet?" and Cameron almost burst out laughing. His father was going to have a heart attack when he met Serena.

            "Oh yeah wait till you meet her."

            "Why?"

            "Just wait."

***************************************

Kinda long no? Well I hope you enjoyed it and I hope too get some reviews!!!!!!! *bows* Danke


	15. Sam meet Serena your sister inlaw!

Disclaimer:

I pretty much own nothing, 'cept the stuff here that you don't recognize and even then I cant claim ownership on all of it. Cameron, Dan, Max, Sam, Amber, Elder Tyler (including the rest of the Werewolf council…oi…) they all belong to meith! Serena and the twins Kali and Charlie? They belong to my buddy Clear Shadow…Who also helped me write quit a bit of this chapter cause I was just mad stuck…it was like being stuck in the Blizzard of 78 stuck, really I'm not kidddin it really was THAT bad.

Anywho…I know it's been a while since you all saw an update for this, but it is here now! Might seem kinda short but hopefully, I may need to enlist Clear Shadow's HALP again cause the Sharpsnout might be havin more problems…whips out torpedo launcher why do you hate me 'tory!

So with that happy note heh…Ok I just checked this and really I've never given out spesfic review thanks in this fic…bad Sharpsnout so here they go from first to latest.

Clear Shadow: flying glomp congrats you reviewed a total of drum roll please drum roll 11 times danke I really appreciate all your support. I did cry when she killed off is tackled and muffled mmm mhmhha. Er maybe it was all just a bad dream and he'll come back!!! wipes tears away maybe…ooo 'fore I forget I got a request for you for the Time Turner fic, gimme a call when you read this ok? And by the way….

UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meremew: blink blink blink you weird Meremew really really really weird, but thanks for the review…both of them

Kirbee Angel: Thanks for your review as well, hope you like this new chapter!

Vortex6: Haven't talked to you in a while, gimme a call will ya I miss you!

Pandora: Thanks for your review! Talk to u whenever!

So that was everyone…what am I sayin most of them where from one person…flying glomps the Clear Shadow again Dankeshin mein friend!!!

Anywho…on with the chapter!

bows

"You married a bloody Siren!" Remus cringed and looked at Cameron who whimpered; Sam, who was recovering from his imprisonment back at the house he had grown up in, had just learned who or more so what his brother had married. Remus was the only one besides Amber and Elder Tyler; that Cameron had told about his father. He was planning on telling Dumbledore as soon as Sam was fully recovered.

"Well half Siren dad, you know like us, half as in only part siren."

"I can see what you meant by I missed quite a lot Cameron,"

"Oh dad, knock it off-"

"Have to two of you forgotten all that we learned about Sirens? They hate us; we have been and always will be at war! A werewolf can never make a truce with a Siren they won't allow it." Cameron looked at Remus and rolled his eyes,

"Hey times change and we just need to change with it,"

"Sam just meet her before you judge her," Remus said then paused "your son wouldn't be standing here if Serena hadn't saved him the night you where captured." Sam looked at his brother then at his son expectantly

"Its true, Serena saved my life that night, and she helped me during my years at Hogwarts." Cameron paused "besides we're not at war with them anymore we made a peace agreement when Remus married Serena, and it was made permanent when Kali and Charlie where born," Cameron and Remus thought Sam's eyes where going to fall out of his head they where bugged out so much.

"You have kids now!?" Remus put a hand to his temple and massaged it

"Yes Sam twins, Kalista and Charles,"

"Half siren, half werewolf?!"

"Actually dad, its more like in quarters, quarter werewolf, quarter human, quarter Siren, quarter marauders," Remus gave Cameron a half smile look and Cameron shrugged and gave a half grin. "Its true we all know it is, those two are going to be marauders when they enter Hogwarts we all know its going to happen and I can't wait to hear the owl from the Professors, I pitty the professors that are going to have them, maybe I should send a owl warning McGonagall and Flitzwick."

"Sam enough about my marriage, you'll meet Serena and the kids as soon as your better," Sam made a noise that could have been a snort. "Cameron's getting married now,"

"So I've heard;" Sam looked at his son "am I going to get another surprise Cameron?" Cameron rolled his eyes

"No dad she's a witch, and she's human, like that makes a difference anyways, I'd love her no matter what she was."

"And Sam you should be happy, Cameron's found the perfect girl and in a way she reminds me of June, she accepts him for who he is regardless of what he is." Sam didn't say anything he was normally withdrawn when June's name was mentioned.

June Lupin Cameron's mother had passed away giving birth to him; since her death Sam had never been the same, only close family and few friends saw how much he had changed. Like Cameron and Amber June and Sam had met at Hogwarts, started dating their fourth year and had married the summer they left Hogwarts. Remus and the Tomas's had always commented how much Cameron and Amber's relationship resembled June and Sam.

At many points Cameron would have chills, true his parents had been happy, but he did not want his relationship with Amber to turn into his parents. He didn't want to lose Amber like his father had lost his mother. Remus looked at Cameron with a frustrated look in his eyes;

"Oi," Cameron sighed massaging his temple, this was giving him a really bad head ach and he wondered if Remus was getting one as well. Because he looked like he was on the verge of a massive migraine.

"Cameron lets go down to the kitchen and get some coffee," he turned to his brother "Sam want anything?" Sam didn't answer he had lain back on the bed eyes towards the ceiling. Remus shook his head and put a hand on Cameron's shoulders. "Come on lets leave him," Cameron nodded and followed his uncle down the stairs into his living room.

"Is he going to be all right?" Cameron asked sitting in his chair while Remus went into the kitchen.

"I think it's just the initial shock, we need to think what he's been through in the last eight years." Remus said coming into the living room, he handed Cameron a cup of coffee and took his own sitting in the other chair. He paused and took a sip before looking at Cameron, "you know you should be very proud of what you did,"

"I didn't do anything,"

"Didn't do anything, Cameron you faced re-capture by venturing back into a Death Eater camp, you could have been killed. That took courage Cameron that took real courage."

"I couldn't leave him there Remus, once I knew that he was alive it was just a matter of deciding when and how I could safely get him." Cameron stood up and went over to the mantel, upon it sat dozens of photos.

Most of them where of Cameron, Harry, Dan, Ron, and Hermione; a few where of Cameron and Remus; one was of Cameron and Dan when Dan had made the Balley Castle Bats. There was even a few Marauder pictures, from their 3rd years up.

One picture however stood out from all the others because it served as a memorial, Amber had put three different pictures together to make one, it was of Cameron's parents, Harry's parents, and Sirius Black; on the frame it said 'Forever in our hearts, Forever in our memories, Forever with us' then on the bottom it said 'June Jenkins Lupin, Samric J. Lupin, Lily Evans Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black'.

She had made one for everyone, Dan and Tris, Mr. and Mrs. Tomas, Harry, Remus and Serena, and for Cameron and herself. Cameron stared at it and at the others, his father was only in a few, at the most; he had missed so much of Cameron's life. He knew he should be thrilled that despite missing so much, Sam would get to see the new chapter in Cameron's life, but he couldn't shake a feeling of apprehension about everything, from Sam being home to Sam meeting Serena. Cameron touched one of the pictures with a gentle finger.

"I know he's been out of it for a while Cameron, but give him time. This is just as hard for him as it is you."

"I know," Remus smiled, looking thoughtfully at the kitchen.

"I suppose we should make something for Sam to eat soon," Cameron snapped out of his mini reverie at that.

"You sure you should be cooking? After what you did to Serena's kitchen?" Cameron said remembering the incident involving his uncle and jell-o and destroying Serena's kitchen as a result of making that jell-o. Remus chuckled.

"No...No I suppose not. I'll call in someone competent. Why don't you sit with your father some more?" Cameron nodded as his uncle got up and left the room, then, with one final, wistful gaze at the mantle pictures, went back into his father's room.

Some time later Cameron heard the sounds of a lecturing female and knew that the competent cook his uncle had called upon had arrived. And by the sounds of it she was quite upset over his disappearing act. This thought was confirmed when she walked in seconds later, crushed Cameron's lungs in a massive hug, then smacked him on the head with a giant fan. A fan he should be used to getting smacked with, from all the times she had nailed him back at Hogwarts.

"Ow. Hi Serena nice to see you too."

"Don't 'Hi Serena' me!" she snapped at him and he let out an uncontrolled whimper "What were you playing at back there! You could have died you could have been mauled dear goddess you could have been-"

Hey!" Serena jumped, so did Cameron and in the doorway so did Remus. Serena had not noticed Sam when she came in. If she had she might not have nailed Cameron quite so hard with the fan. Grey and brown eyes locked for a second before recognitions flickered in both half-breed's eyes,

"You," Serena stepped back from Cameron, slightly pink faced, "You...what are you doing here? And how dare you touch my son!" Cameron's eyes flickered back and forth form his father to his aunt. Then it dawned on him. Serena was a spy for the Order. She 'worked' for Voldemort. Not as a Death Eater...no... He had called her his daughter. Of course Sam would know her; she spent a lot of time with Voldermort,

"Bloody hell," Cameron muttered under his breath "not good," he knew how his father felt about sirens, and given the condition that Serena and Sam had encountered one another it looked like a war was about to break out.

"In all honesty I can ex-"

"Explain?" Sam shouted at her, "Explain how you tortured me!? Explain how you are the hell spawn of the Dark Lord!?"

"Serena...that's not true...right?" Serena was silent gazing steadily at Sam.

"This is the siren you married?" Sam demanded, "This demon spawned bitch?"

"Now wait just a minute-" Remus began

"No Remus...it's ok. Yes. Yes Voldemort called me his daughter, but I'm not loyal to him. You and Cameron know this. And yes on occasion he has...I have...look it's not like I have any choice ok? I can't blow my cover! I didn't want to do any of those horrendous things to you!"

"You knew my father was alive?" Cameron asked quietly.

"I-"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How. Long. Serena."

"It didn't connect. I didn't realize."

"Would it have really mattered?" Remus asked quietly, "Sam, she has a job to do and that job involves doing Voldemort's biding."

"ANd I bet it just tore her up inside to torture a defenseless werewolf." This was getting out of hand, Cameron knew it was only a matter of time before something exploded or was destroyed like his house, but he didn't know how to stop it, he looked over at Remus for help, but Remus just shrugged helplessly. Sam wasn't going to listen to reason

"I-" Serena started to say, Cameron put his hands up

"OK! Enough is enough! Dad your being unreasonable,"

"I'm being unreasonable?!" Sam exclaimed Cameron looked at him for a moment before turning to Remus.

"Let me talk to him alone for a moment, please," Remus nodded and put an arm around Serena's shoulders. He followed them out into the hall and shut the door. Before looking around confused "uh, where are the twins?" he asked

"Kristine and Crystal are watching them, for some reason I couldn't get a hold of Dan, which is really a shame because you know they love him." Cameron grinned and snickered a little.

"Ah gotcha," he paused and looked at Serena "I'm really sorry Serena, for the way dad's acting," Serena waved a hand

"Its ok Cameron," she grinned "I'll go fix up something for all of us to eat." Remus patted Cameron's head

"Good luck," he said grinning before following his wife downstairs. Cameron took a deep breath before heading back into the room for round two.

So whatcha think? Was it bad? Was it good? This wouldn't have been updated at all if Clear Shadow hadn't come in with the snow blower and saved the Sharpsnout from certain Writers Block snow in doom. So just wanna say

DANKESHIN CLEAR SHADOW I OWE YOU BIG TIME!

Hehehe anyways, lemme know whatcha thought of that chapter. Constructive criticism an praise is always welcome, Flames (except flames from giant bonfires that are kept under control and provide a source for Smores) are never welcome and I ask that they do not make their way into my reviews 'cause they are just immature and a waste of time. Danke everyone till next time!

Bows

Sharpsnout


End file.
